


As Much As You Want

by Marmarditz22



Category: Naruto
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Love, M/M, Mpreg, Polygamy, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:15:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25704211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marmarditz22/pseuds/Marmarditz22
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto are in a loving relationship. With Naruto in training to become the hokage things were great. But Sasuke starts spending time with Neji and realizes he is falling in love with him. Can Sasuke make Naruto see that maybe love can be multiplied and not divided.
Relationships: Hyuuga Neji/Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 9
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If there are any spelling mistakes or errors I’ll correct them as I go I’m constantly proofreading my work thank you 😊

It was a long walk home for Sasuke... will their home..... Him and Naruto had been together a little over two years. After the war they finally admitted their feelings for one another and ever since then he couldn’t be more happy. 

Sasuke was walking from a nearby village he gone to get some information for Kakashi. Naruto was in training to become the next hokage these days...I was so proud of him. He deserved it he constantly complained about the hardwork but he wouldn’t be Naruto if he didn’t.

Sasuke entered through the gate it’s sunset at this point. He decided to dash through the roofs to get to the tower faster and he came through the open window. To find Kakashi reading one of those pervy books again he rolled his eyes. 

“You think becoming the Hokage you would’ve gained some self -respect” he said giving Kakashi a demeaning look.

Kakashi was still the same these days only difference is now you can see both of his eyes. Just one more to be a pervert with in Sasukes’opinion.

“These books taught me self- respect.” Kakashi said looking up from his book.

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

“I have your information but it’s not much might have to find another source.” he said handing the scroll to Kakashi.

“Hm I’ll see into it so? how are you and Naruto? He asking still reading his book.

“We are fine he seems to love working under you”  
Sasuke said sarcastically.

Kakashi gives him a weary look. “ The only thing that changed about that kid is his height I can only imagine him as a partner.”

Sasuke slightly shrugs. “ You get use to it.”

“ Then he must be an amazing partner” Kakashi said with a smug look on his face.

“ I think you better keep to your books for your daily dose of perversion Kakashi.” Sasuke said glaring at the man.

Kakashi gives a smile “ Always so uptight  
Sasuke.”

“Well if we are done here then I’ll be going” He said going towards the window.

“Don’t have too rough of a night Naruto has to be here early tomorrow and he’s gonna need the energy.” He said still reading.

Sasuke stood in the window closing his eyes inhaling. Sometimes he wanted to punch Kakashi’s mask into his throat. But instead he leaped out annoyed leaving a amused Kakashi.

Sasuke walked into the Uchiha compound home that him and Naruto shared. He decided after the war moving back in wouldn’t be too bad as long as the blonde was here with him.

He took off his cape and walked into the kitchen and found Naruto face deep in ramen. He beamed when he saw him.

“Hey Teme” he said placing down the ramen walking towards him wrapping his hands around his waist.

Sasuke loved coming home to Naruto he was such bright radiance in his life now. He made all the bad things seem unimportant with just his smile.

Sasuke leaned forward and kissed him gently on the lips he gave that famous cheesy grin “god this dobe” Sasuke thought to himself.

Naruto was wearing his Jonin uniform still and to be honest it made Sasuke proud. He thought he never see the day Naruto would make such a rank. But here he was and nobody deserved it more.

“Dobe why can’t you eat without making a mess”  
He said looking at the empty ramen bowls. 

Naruto grinned sheepishly scratching his head “ I was gonna clean it”

Sasuke got to work cleaning the kitchen while Naruto rambled about his day with pervy Kakashi.

He simply stared at Naruto how was he so lucky to have someone like him to love. He thought he was the last person to be worthy of such a thing and how it must be for others who didn’t have the privilege if he was able to find it maybe anybody was.

After that they went upstairs to divulge in passionate lovemaking. Naruto being completely worn out afterwards snoring mouth open like the dobe he was. Sasuke smirked and turned facing the window looking at the moon with the subject of love becoming a interesting topic to him suddenly.


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke showed up to Kakashi’s office for a mission  
The next morning. Annoyed cause Kakashi was late from meeting the elders...... somethings never change he thought to himself......sighing when suddenly the door opened.

“Kakashi if you were gonna be la”.... Sasuke turned around and stopped . It wasn’t him it was an Aubu member who wore a bird mask with their hair tied at the bottom. He couldn’t tell who it was but that’s the whole point.

Whoever it was they stopped in the doorway for a second to look at Sasuke then they walked silently to stand afar from him apparently waiting for Kakashi as well. They didn’t speak naturally Thirty minutes later Kakashi finally walks in with a stupid smile.

Sasuke’s glares at him.

“Sorry about that after the meeting there was this old wo....

“ Just Shutup and get on with it” Sasuke growls.

Kakashi just grins he walks to his desk and sits down. 

“Okay there has been some Ninja and civilians going missing near the border. I want you to investigate and figure out why. He said simply.

“Okay....is that it?” He said raising an eyebrow. 

“No you’ll have a partner“ he said dully.

Sasuke glared he preferred working alone the mission didn’t sound like anything he couldn’t handle.

“And who would that be” he asked annoyed 

Kakashi gesture towards the Aubu member who he noticed hasn’t said a word. 

Sasuke scans them over he couldn’t even tell if they were male or female. They stand there unmoved....Who was this.?

After being gestured to they slowly untied their mask. Sasuke narrowed his eyes before returning to his normal face.

“Hokage Kakashi” he said to Kakashi greeting him he Then looked at me with those indifference lilac eyes that Sasuke immediately noticed and felt his heart slightly skip.

“Uchiha” He spoke plainly before looking back to Kakashi.

“Neji here will be your partner I thought with your similar minds and unique talents you’ll work good together.” Kakashi said grinning.

Sasuke finally turned back to him. “Hn” was his only response Sasuke was surprised to see Neji Hyuuga. He hadn’t seen him since after the war which was like two years ago. But Sasuke didn’t associate with anybody besides Naruto and sometimes Sakura. Mostly because everyone else didn’t either trust him or loathed him at least that what he thought. But he never was a friendly person and from what I remember neither was he. But he did occasionally see Lee and Tenten and the other teams around but never Neji.

He was brought out of thought by Kakashi.

“You’ll start working together immediately” he said before poofing away.

They stood there a minute before Sasuke spoke.

I’ll look over the evidence and I’ll meet you tomorrow to discuss it” he said not looking at Neji. 

He started for the window.

“I’ll think it’ll be better if we both looked them over” Neji said plainly with his arms crossed.

Sasuke looked back at him “ I think I handle that part on my own Hyuuga” he deadpanned. 

Neji glared slightly “ I didn’t say you couldn’t Uchiha but it’s better if we are both informed on the mission in depth” He said plainly.

Sasuke inhaled loudly He could already see how this partnership was about to go.

“We meet tomorrow at the training fields at noon since you didn’t give a time. He said in a annoyed way.”

And with that he tied back up his mask hiding those eyes and dashed out the opposite window. 

Sasuke stared a minute why was he so irritated all of a sudden no none managed to get under his skin like that besides Naruto. And Whoever Neji thought he was Sasuke was gonna show him that he was a leader not the other way around.

With that he dashed out on to the roofs his mind repeatedly drifting back to the Hyuuga for some reason.


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke went home that night and he told Naruto about his partnership with Neji.

“Oh really? I think Kakashi is right Sasuke you and Neji would get along your more similar than you think and plus he’s a cool guy after you get to know him” he said lying on the couch with his feet in Sasuke’s lap.

Sasuke rolled his eyes “Similar?” “How?” He thought to himself. Sasuke had been thinking about the brunette since he got home and how irritated he made him feel. He wasn’t looking forward to tomorrow. 

Naruto sat up “I think it’s good for Neji to spend some time with someone. He doesn’t even hang out with Lee and Tenten anymore I don’t what’s the problem.”

Sasuke didn’t think it was adnormal for people to drift apart. Naruto was just one of those people that didn’t allow it He smirked to himself.

Naruto noticed this and climbed into his lap.

“What’s funny bastard”? He said teasing.

“ Nothing it’s just I’m glad that I get to love such a dobe” he said smugly.

Naruto laughed “ Love you too teme” he said then kissed him passionately.

Naruto rode Sasuke well into the wee hours of the night on said couch. The blonde and his stamina but Sasuke definitely had no complaints.

The next day Sasuke was waiting for Neji at the trading fields he wasn’t late Sasuke was just early. He sat against a tree eyes closed in his thoughts when he felt a presence.

As he looked up Neji had jumped down from the tree. He was wearing his traditional Hyuuga clothing but the first thing Sasuke noticed was his eyes. Which annoyed him he looked away and stood up.

“ Uchiha” Neji said plainly.

“Hyuuga” Sasuke responded in the same manner.

It was silent for a moment before He spoke again.

“So I assume you went over the mission in depth like you wanted so what’s your stance Hyuga?”

Neji slightly glared. 

“I believe they don’t pick these people at random they all have something in common. Their all young victims and mostly are men now the woman I wonder why only a few compared to the missing men.”

While Neji spoke Sasuke caught himself going over him. His long dark brown hair, his defined and sharp facial features. And the most important thing those lilac eyes that Sasuke can’t seem to understand why he so taken back by them. 

“Uchiha?” Neji said irritated

Sasuke shook his back to reality “Yes” he responded.

Neji looked at him a bit before inhaling deeply.

“Look Uchiha if you’re gonna choose to not pay attention maybe I should request you find something better to do than waste my time” he said with scowl.

“First of all this is my mission Hyuuga you were added for Convenience. And secondly I heard everything you said now if your done whining at not being the certain of attention we can get through this quickly.

Neji narrowed his eyebrow clearly not use to being spoke to in a rude way and he wasn’t gonna let it go unnoticed.

“It’s funny you say I’m a convenience Uchiha when you didn’t even get any information on the last mission you were on am I correct“?

Sasuke glared at the long haired boy.

“So for somebody who actually is the certain of attention for this mission at least show your competent enough to do your job.” Neji said before pulling out a scroll.

He handed it to Sasuke “ Here are more things I pieced together. I suggest you read it without distractions. We’ll meet again Friday at noon as well and with that he walked away.

Sasuke was fuming watching that prick walk away with his hair flowing gracefully behide him. Who the hell does he think he is?!.Talking to me like I’m some idiot inhaling deeply I finally left.

I made it home noticeably upset I went and grabbed a cup of water.

Naruto was there I assume hiding from Kakashi.

“Hey Teme what’s wrong with you?” He said sitting on the counter.

I put down my cup closing my eyes for a moment to calm down.

“Nothing I just know why I prefer to work alone” I said in a low voice.

“Aah Neji huh...well I knew you guys might bump heads but I didn’t think he’ll make you this upset. He said studying me.

“I’m not upset I just don’t like assholes who think I can’t do my job! I spat unintentionally looking away. 

“Wow I thought the only person that can get you worked up like that is me” he said sheepishly laughing.

Sasuke stopped for a minute.. why was he so upset? He usually didn’t let people get to him like this except for Naruto really. So why was he letting Neji?

He shook his head slightly before speaking.

I’ll have to talk to Kakashi about this arrangement he said to himself.

“Oh yeah I have to get back before he sends a mob” he said kissing Sasuke on the cheek goodbye. It made him feel a little better he’ll admit.

He walked over to the couch and looked at Neji notes he had to admit they were good. He knew Neji was deemed a genius so he expected that much. Then he suddenly starting thinking about how he looked.

“Maybe if he wasn’t such a asshole he would have somebody” Eck! Where that come from?


	4. Chapter 4

It was Friday and like before Sasuke was there early. But Neji was late which was ironic to him he rolled his eyes and sighed where the hell was he?. Sasuke stood up, certainly there had to be something wrong or a good reason he wasn’t here. Neji didn’t strike me as a person that wouldn’t just show up I mean he is a Aubu Captain so he had to have some level of responsibility right.?

“I wonder should I go to the Hyuga compound to see who does he think he is standing me up.” Sasuke thought to himself but then again why do I care anyway? this looks bad on his part maybe I should just report to Kakashi about this. He started to walk from the field when he seen Neji appear. 

Sasuke got a instant attitude he was gonna tell the Hyuga off immediately. But as Neji got closer Sasuke noticed something. His clothes looked disheveled and he was slightly panting and he was trying to put back on his headband but what look like with shaky hands. And his eyes looked like he been.... crying.

He got closer and stopped in front of me my look of annoyance turned into confusion and surprisingly mild concern. What could’ve made those eyes of his do that I weirdly thought.

He looked distressed hair slightly a mess what the hell happened to him?

“Your late” I said in a deadpanned voice crossing my arms 

He rolled his eyes “I understand that Uchiha now that you stated the obvious can we go over the mission” he said pushing pass me to sit on the ground.

I stood there looking down at him not dropping the subject.

“What happened to you?” I asked plainly 

Neji looked up a moment and looked off.

“None of your business Uchiha” he said pulling out the scroll.

“It kinda is” I said stepping closer “or did you forget you told me to meet you here? so I’ll appreciate if take your own advice and be on time”. I spat.

Neji looked up glaring hard “ If you must know I had family matters to attend to something you wouldn’t know anything about! He slightly yelled back. 

Sasuke just stood there staring back and before he knew it he grabbed Neji by his collar and slammed him hard against a tree spinning his Sharingan.

“Hyuga I don’t know what type of person you take me for but I’m not to be fucked with.”

He said through clenched teeth staring deep into lilac eyes they weren’t wavering in the slightest at his threat.

At this point Neji activated his byakugan clenching Sasuke’s hand with one finger raised.

He narrowed his eyes “Try it Uchiha this can end badly for the both of us”. He said in a deadly low voice. 

We stared at each other why was I so worked up?of course my family was a sore spot for me but reacting like this.... I thought I was above this now. I shouldn’t let anybody like Neji get me so worked up so...why was I?

On the verge of letting this go and just leaving I noticed blood dripping from under Neji’s headband and he looked paler than usually.

His breathing had become heavy I cocked my head to the side slowly releasing him. He stumbled forward eyes rolling before hitting the ground.

I looked at him in slight shock what the hell was wrong with him? I immediately bent down he was still breathing at least .

But I saw some nasty bruises on the inside of his clothes then I looked at his sweated face. 

Neji... I thought. 

I wasn’t a heartless person I picked him up and decided to quickly rush him to the hospital. I don’t know what happened but I do know that Neji is a very acceptable Ninja so his injures weren’t making sense to me?

Who had he let done this?

I rush in with him in my arms asking for immediate assistance which came. I could’ve left since it wasn’t my business and he wasn’t my friend or anything significant to me....but I didn’t.

Why I stayed I don’t know I waited why did I care if that asshole was alright or not? He was responsible for his own wellbeing not me. I sighed and kept pacing the waiting room arms folded.

Then a nurse finally came out to inform me that he was fine but he had passed out from the pain he was in at the moment. But that he was fine and I could go see him. 

I stood looking confused if he was hurt so badly why did he still come? And why try to hide it.

before Sasuke even realized it he was at Neji room door pushing it open ..... what the hell? I didn’t even noticed I came here. I wasn’t planning on checking on him but my body moved while I was in thought.

Neji was turned towards the window he was wearing a hospital gown and had headwraps around his head from the bleeding.

Sasuke thought about just leaving but Neji had already turned around. He looked slightly confused and slowly sat up.

“What are you doing here Uchiha? he said sighing looking off to the window.

Sasuke walked further into the room.

“Making sure I get the information about my mission before you get yourself in more trouble after that I don’t care what you do” Sasuke said with a stoic face.

“Damn I didn’t mean for it to sound so harsh” he thought to himself. but then again when did he have regards for anybody feelings besides his own and Naruto.

Neji merely looked at me unaffected he then reached over to the table next to him pulling a scroll from his clothes.

“ Here take it don’t worry about telling Kakashi I’ll cover that part now do us both a favor and leave. ” he said handing it out.

Sasuke eyes him suspiciously before walking to grab it and turning around to leave. 

“ And Uchiha”? He suddenly called.

Sasuke turned back 

Neji stared him in the eyes which he wasn’t use to his heart slightly skipped.

“Knowing I’m never gonna see your face again I can say this. I sorry about my comment earlier it was beneath me.”

Sasuke only stared “Did Neji Just apology to him?” He thought...but why?

Suddenly the opened door opened ..... it was the Hyuga‘s cousin if he remembered correctly. she stopped short when she seen Sasuke cowarding a little before rushing to Neji who looked concerned.

“Neji are you alright”? She asked panicked

He merely smiled “Yes lady Hinata I’m fine” he said soothingly.

Sasuke was slightly taken back seeing Neji crack a small smile glued my eyes to him. His whole demeanor changed when he spoke to his cousin.

Hinata turned to me blushing.

“Thank you for helping my cousin” she said shyly not even looking up at me.

Sasuke didn’t know what to say so he merely nodded to her.

Neji went back to his glare and with that Sasuke left but not before he overheard something.

“ Neji-Kun father is very upset are you sure you don’t wanna stay here at the hospital tonight?” She asked in a exasperated voice.

“Hinata I’m fine it’s not like I can run I’ll have to face him anyway” he heard Neji say grunting as if in pain. 

“But Neji-kun I don’t want it to be worst this time your already injured.” she said almost pleading.

“Hinata I can’t abandon my duties no matter how bad I’m hurt I can handle myself I’ve always have......Uncle has done worst”. 

Sasuke eyes blinked Neji’s uncle did that to him? 

Sasuke walked home pondering on what he just heard he knew somewhat of Hyuga customs. But what did Neji do that caused him to get I guess.......punished.

He walked inside and sat on the couch Naruto wasn’t here yet. but my mind was on Neji what did he go through on a regular basis? I sighed Why would he even put up with that? the thought made Sasuke angry. 

I rubbed my head “maybe I’ll try seeing for myself.”


	5. Chapter 5

It’s been a couple days since what happened with Neji and I hate to say but it’s the only thing I been thinking about. Naruto heard about Neji in the hospital but I didn’t tell him the reason. I didn’t feel like it was my place to.

“Wow Neji? I wonder what’s going on with him?”

Naruto said while staring at the ceiling.

“Has he said anything to you Sasuke?” He asked sitting up.

“Why would Neji tell me anything Naruto were not friends just partners on a mission.” I said with a stoic face.

Naruto cocked his head “I mean I don’t know I thought you two where getting along better now. I mean you did help him I just think you two misunderstand each other that’s all.” He said in a reassuring voice.

I roll my eyes “thats an understatement” I murmur.

Naruto crawls towards me “I think you should go see him to make sure he’s okay.” 

I give him a puzzled look “ why the hell would I do that?” I replied. 

He pecks me on the lips “Cause your secretly wondering if he is” he said walking to the door smiling at me before leaving.

“Damn him in knowing me so well”.

“I mean would it hurt to go see him but why? It’s not like he wants to see me.” I sigh walking to the kitchen to make tea. Turning around and almost dropping my cup.

“Don’t do that” I growled.

“Sorry since you haven’t come to see me I thought I’ll pay you visit.” Kakashi said leaning against the wall.

I grunt and then sit “ Why are you here” I ask not looking up.

“ Well to drag your lazy boyfriend back to the tower but it seems I missed him. But also to come here to talk about you and Neji.”

I still avoided his eyes “Well I hate to break it to you Kakashi but that partnership is over” I said looking up.

“Funny cause I didn’t approve of such a thing” he said raising an eyebrow.

“I did it for you don’t worry it was mutual” Sasuke said plainly.

“What happened? inconsolable differences?” He said smugly.

I glared at him. 

He sighed “Look Sasuke as much as you hate it you and Neji are gonna have to work together things are getting worst at the border. I think if you two actually communicate you’ll be surprise at what might come of it. He said softly. 

I scoffed “I’ve tried I can’t have a conversation with the asshole without us wanting to kill each other.” I replied folding my arms.

“Sounds familiar” Kakashi murmured to himself.

“What?” Sasuke responded.

“Nothing...Look Sasuke my decision is finale so I suggest you two figure something out.”

I huff and roll my eyes. 

“And maybe try to put that passion of yours to a different use” and then he poofed away.

I didn’t catch on till a few seconds later “What the hell did that pervert mean by that”? I said clenching my jaw.

I walked the streets of Kohona it was the afternoon and before I knew it I was outside the Hyuga compound I sigh.

“What am I here” I said lowering my head.

“It’s not like I’m gonna be welcomed anyway the Hyuga and the Uchiha never had a good relationship in the first place. One always thrived to prove they were the more elite clan.”

Then suddenly the Hyuga’s cousin walked up carrying something. She jumped when she noticed me.

“O..oh hi Sasuke-kun” She said blushing looking at the ground.

“Hello hinata” I smirked amused at the girls shyness.

“Uhm are you here to see someone or something?” she asked looking confused.

Sasuke throat dryed “Oh actually no I was just..”

“If your here to see Neji I can take you to him” she said with a small smile. 

I should’ve declined but I couldn’t really lie my way out of this now.

“Thank you” I finally said.

She smiled and lead us in we walked towards a huge main house with smaller ones on the sides. We made a right to go further in the back of the compound down a small dirt trail surrounded by wooded area. I thought to myself “I never knew this was all here I wonder why Neji was so isolated from the compound..... well I knew about the main family and branch family nonsense but this was kinda extreme.” 

We came up to a decent size house covered by green overgrowth on the roof and sides. It looked like something out of a painting with pale painting on the outside but all and all it looked comfortable enough to live in.

Then Hinata stopped and turned to me.

“I forgot I have to meet my father!” she said frantically.

“Look can you give this to Neji it’s the things he needs tell him I’ll be here later to check on him.”

Before I could protest she was running back down the mini trail back into the compound house.

I exhaled heavily through closed eyes “I don’t wanna do this” I said to myself.

I grudgingly walked up to the front door debating should I just sit it there and leave. But I could even make a decision when the front door opened. 

Neji was standing there in a very pale purpleish kimono with a low v revealing his chest with his dark brown hair tied as usual at the bottom. But I had to say .... the color suited his eyes very well....Dammit I thought to myself.

I hadn’t even noticed he was giving me a confused and glaring look. 

“What are you doing here Ucilha!?” He hissed activating his byakugan looking around as if expecting someone to come out. 

Confused myself and annoyed “look Hyuga out of reluctant decency I came here to check if you were alright” I said avoiding his eyes.

He stopped looking around and stared at me with narrow eyes.

“ Very Convincing Uchiha but what’s the real reason” He said crossing his arms.

“You know what if you don’t believe me that’s fine one less second I gotta waste standing here” I spat turning and walking away.

“Uchiha?”

I stopped not knowing really why.

“What’s that your holding?” He said stepping out the doorway.

I totally forgot the bag his cousin gave me I sighed running a hand through my hair walking back.

“Your cousin told me to give this to you she had to leave quickly to meet with her father” I said giving him the bag.

“Lady hinata brought you here? He said narrowing his eyes in a skeptical way.

“She lead the way yeah” I replied plainly 

He sighed lowering his head “I’m gonna kill her” he murmured to himself.

I slightly smirked....odd I thought. 

We stood there in silence for awhile before he turned around and headed into his house. I just stood there.

“Are you coming in or not Uchiha” He said looking back annoyed.

I stood there slightly confused “did he just invite me in?” I don’t know why but my heart skipped a beat at the revelation. but I walked in anyway closing the door behide me.

His house was very plain looking but neat and comfortable for one person. I rounded the corner which turned out to be the kitchen. 

He was taking out the items Hinata brought him.

“Are you just gonna stand” he said not even looking up at me.

I rolled my eyes “why is this guy such a ass“.

I walked to the small table and sat down arms folded.

I sat there watching him looking him over from his face to his body.... I gotta stop being creepy I told myself.

“Would you like some tea”? He said with his back turned to me facing the stove.

Slightly surprised ....”Sure” I responded.

We sat quiet as he made the tea he brought two cups and sat down. It was actually very good we drinked in silence.

“This is actually generous of you Hyuga” I spoke suddenly.

He looked from his cup at me “Well believe it or not  
Ucilha I actually do have house manners” he said with a stoic face.

“Oh so being a prick is only a part-time job then?”  
I said raising a eyebrow.

He stared at me then replied “ Yes cause it seems you took the last full time position”. he said smugly holding his cup.

I scoffed surprising myself did I actually laugh at that? Usually only Naruto can amuse me. I looked up and found Neji smirking at me.

My pulse slightly increased.

“I talked to Kakashi” I said he gave me a look as if waiting for me to continue.

“To some it all up we’re stuck together and plus he said the situation at the border is worst”. 

Neji sighed “Well Ucilha the hokage has spoken so we really don’t have a choice now do we.” He said with a blank face.

“Unfortunately no but I do want to solve this immediately” I said. 

“Fine because at this point it’s either this or Kakashi tortures us in his perv 101 way. He said plainly.

I chuckle..... did neji always have a sense of humor? I think to myself.

“Well then we can meet at the grounds tomorrow at noon“ I said standing up. 

“Uchiha”? Neji said suddenly “ About what you saw I can assume you didn’t tell anyone.” 

I merely looked at him he had a mildly concerned look on his face awaiting my answer.

I crossed my arms “ Do I look like the gossiping type Hyuga?” I said raising an eyebrow 

He slightly smirked which looked nice on him.... god these thoughts.

“No but the curious type yes” he replied

It was silent for a awhile “But you are okay Neji?” He look up slightly surprised...myself as well. I don’t what possessed me to ask him that maybe in my subconscious I did wonder if he was alright but why?

“I’m fine” he finally said softly. 

I nodded not really believing him but I wasn’t gonna push. I started towards the door stopping to look at Neji but he was washing the tea cups with his back turned. I wanted to say something but I didn’t and I left. As I walked out the Hyuga compound I got some funny looks but I didn’t care. I also didn’t realize I was slightly smiling the whole time since I left.


	6. Chapter 6

I walked to the training field to find Neji already there sitting and waiting. He surely was looking better....he then acknowledged my presence.

“Uchiha” he said plainly.

“Hyuga” I replied.

I sat down in front of him pulling out a scroll.

“I read some of your notes and I can say they are very insightful and can be useful.”

Neji sits there slightly smirking which is kinda cute.... ugh these thoughts.

We discuss our theories on what’s happening and surprisingly it goes rather swill. I can see why Kakashi thought it would make sense to pair us up.

We had finished for today when I noticed a bruise on Neji’s wrist. He noticed me looking and slid his sleeve down. 

“Why do you put up with that?” I said looking at him in a slightly confused way.

He merely looks down “Its not like I have a choice Uchiha” he says in a low voice.

Sasuke cocks his head Neji is a Anbu captain does he really think there is no way of his situation?

“Why do you care anyway” he suddenly said.

I looked into those lilac orbs... why did I speak on it? I thought.

“Maybe because your not caring enough to hide it” I said plainly.

Neji slightly raises his eyebrows not expecting my response.

“Its not my business but you just don’t strike me as a person that would let anyone harm you willingly” I said standing up.

“Your not weak Hyuga” I say sternly beginning to walk away.

“Call me Neji” 

I turn around to the now standing long haired boy.

“Excuse me” I said raising an eyebrow.

“I said call me Neji Uchiha” he said slightly smirking.

He walked pass me to leave but not before I suddenly spoke.

“Then it’s Sasuke I can’t let you one up me....Neji. I said smugly. Before finally leaving the amused Hyuga.

We meet again that same week discussing the mission. About finally investigating in person which was alot of progress.

We were getting ready to leave and I don’t what made me ask but I did.

“Do you wanna have lunch together” I said as normal as possible.

Neji turned to me with a raised eyebrow I didn’t sound weird did I?

“Uhm sure” he said lowly.

I pulled out my lunch I made extra I was kinda hoping Neji said yes I don’t why I was kinda nervous asking him. Why I wanted to I don’t know I just did.

We ate in silence for awhile.

“You didn’t strike me as a cook Sasuke” Neji says crossing his arms.

I simply smile “Well add it to my list of things I can do and one more you can be envious of. I said smugly biting a riceball.” 

“Please this was simple at best my culinary skills  
are far beyond tasty rice balls” he said mockingly.

I cock my head.

“Oh is that so? then I have to see for myself don’t mind for a audience?

Neji smirks “ I thought being the certain of attention was your job” he said teasing.

I scoff “Well let’s see how you handle the spotlight Neji” I teased back.

What was happening were we flirting? In a weird sorta way? No we couldn’t be I wouldn’t do that to Naruto. But besides Naruto I haven’t genuinely enjoyed anybody else’s company before.

But I felt something happening with Neji I just can’t figure it out.

“Well I won’t disappoint Sasuke“ he said softly.

I immediately became tense... what’s happening.

We both stood up. “I bet you won’t” I said smirking. I walked back home with a stupid grin on my face. I couldn’t stop thinking about me and Neji’s conversation and how it made me feel.

“Hey Teme!” Yelled an excited Naruto.

I immediately was focused on him now seeing those blue oceans snapped me back to reality. He throws his arms around my neck and kisses me passionately. 

“I made dinner and it’s not ramen” he said proudly.

“Wow what’s the occasion” i said mockingly.

He rolls his eyes “Nothing just for you being a great boyfriend.”

My heart slightly twitches at that...weird.


	7. Chapter 7

It was nighttime and Naruto was preparing to leave for a mission with Sakura and some other teammates for a couple days. I hate it when he leaves but it was our lifestyle.

“Hey Teme since I’m leaving what about we have a little early dinner together you know”. 

He said sitting on the counter.

But what he didn’t know I’ve already made plans much to his and my surprise. But why was I nervous to tell him?

“Sorry dobe I’ve already made dinner plans..... with Neji” I said lowly not looking at him.

Naruto blinked a few times “Really! Sasuke that’s great! He said running to hug me.

I was confused but then again relieved.

“Wow I can’t believe your actually hanging out with someone besides me. He said sheepishly rubbing his head.

I smirk but I was glad he wasn’t upset but I had to remember this was Naruto. The many things I loved about the blonde he always loved when I stepped out my comfort zone. 

Naruto looked at the clock. “ Well I guess I’ll go hang out with Sakura and the others until it’s time to go.

He kisses me and starts for the door. “ I’ll see you in a couple days teme have fun! oh and tell Neji I said Hi”

And with that he left “ Hopefully it’s a hi I get” I mumble to myself”.

The thing was Neji didn’t know I was coming over for dinner it was gonna be surprise. That I probably should’ve planned better.

I sigh and start walking towards the Hyuga compound around 7pm and the streets were dying down.

I appeared outside the compound gates but now I was faced with another dilemma. How was I gonna get in?

I know couldn’t just wander right in I looked around and then it hit me I don’t think the byakugan can see through genjutsu.

I smirk then spin my sharingan to cast the jutsu until I make my way to the trail.

I release the jutsu and made my way it was very dark and quiet I just hope I’m not seen so far.

I could see Neji’s house up ahead and I could see dim lighting inside proving he was still awake I smile to myself. What is this I’m feeling? was I excited?

I made my way up to the door and hesitate maybe this was a bad idea. I think to myself I should leave this was totally unlike me. Why was I doing this? While in thought the door swung open.

Neji was wearing a dark blue kimono and with cream colored floral designs on it really suiting his skin complexion. but I looked up he had towel holding the end of his hair. I assumed he just got out the shower my pulse increased at the thought.

And he had a confused look on his face as well as I expected.

“Sasuke what are you doing here?”. He said with squinting eyes.

I finally let go of the breathe I’ve been holding and spoke.

“I decided to take you up on your offer of cooking for me” I said smugly.

He raised an eyebrow.

“Your serious?” he scoffed 

I fold my arms “ I thought I came off as a guy who means everything that his saids” I say stepping closer.

“I thought you were just tryna muse me” he replied leaning against the doorway. The way his semi wet hair was falling around down his shoulders and face was majestic. I couldn’t stop staring.

“I wouldn’t dream of it” I replied smirking 

He smiles and backs away signaling for me to come in. The smell of food fills my nostrils so I assume he was already in middle of cooking.

I take a place at the table watching him move gracefully around the kitchen. He was really something when you stopped at looked. 

He returned to the table with two dishes after saying thank you we began to eat. I had to say it was delicious.

“Don’t worry Sasuke I’ll take your silence and you devouring my food as a signal that it’s amazing” he said smugly watching me.

I slightly scoff rolling my eyes “Well Neji I will admit this doesn’t upset my stomach.” I say smirking.

“Whatever Uchiha” he said rolling his eyes smiling.

We finish eating and I assist on helping clean the dishes. 

“Are you quite the guest” he said putting a dish away.

I raise an eyebrow.

“Trying to make good impression on me so you can come back for seconds Sasuke?” he said folding his arms.

Before I could think about it I slightly leaned forward and said.

“I think I did” Sounding more sensual than I meant too.

Neji blinked several times trying to process the moment What was happening?

I step out of his space to move towards the oven.

“Tea”? I ask not looking back.

I immediately fix my thoughts Did Neji and I just share a moment? What came over me responding like that. 

“Um sure” I said lowly.

I should’ve been on my way by now but....I didn’t wanna leave aleast not yet...... Neji asked did I wanna sit outside in the garden. Which surprised me slightly I didn’t think of him as a plant person.

We walked out into the night on back of the house and I have to say I was taken back on how beautiful his garden was. He had mini night lights trailing almost everywhere above head. It even had a mini pond with a mine waterfall and flowers of all kind surrounding everywhere. It was like a picture out of a fairytale book.

While gazing I didn’t notice Neji had gone to sit by the pond with his tea. I immediately followed to sit next to him. He stared at the little fish in the water not even looking at me.

“Did you do all this yourself”? I asked finally.

“Mostly but lady Hinata was a huge help” he said looking around himself.

“ Your a cook and your a gardener what other surprises do you have Neji” I asked cocking my head 

He merely smiles at me the wind picks up slightly blowing his hair in a way that makes my breathe hitch. The moon was bright tonight and the way it was shining down on him and his fairly pale skin made him look angelic. Neji was........beautiful.

I could admit it now no more hounding myself because of these thoughts it was obvious that’s what he was.

Without thinking I move my hand to place a string of hair behide his ear that the wind had moved out of place. He tenses and looks at me I thought I’ve already seen the prettiest eyes In my life but I think lilac come in pretty damn close.

“Sasuke” he saids softly.

My heart is racing what is happening? I wanna be so close to him...I..I wanna touch him.

I removed my hand from his hair and stand up abruptly. He looks up confused.

He looks up and gives me a warm smile.

“Okay goodnight Sasuke” he saids softly.

“God he’s killing me” I thought to myself I left out the front door and raced home through the sky. I rush through the front door slamming it shut and sliding down out of breathe.

I replay the evening and my heart can’t stop jumping and that’s how I knew I was in trouble. Neji had gotten me in his grips....And I wanted him.


	8. Chapter 8

Naruto hadn’t come back from his mission yet and Sasuke was feeling distraught. He had come to terms that he had a crush on Neji harmless...right? He was currently sitting on the back porch daydreaming about the events that happened. 

How?.... He asked himself, Naruto was his entire world. How could he even look at anyone else with the slightest of interest? He wiped his face and stood to walk into the kitchen to make tea. he sat down at the table and pondered some more. I mean Neji was handsome had a surprisingly good sense of humor and smart as well. He was everything opposite of the blonde’s personality.

I know I don’t love Naruto any less its..it’s weird to describe how I feel. I was so deep into daydreaming and thinking I didn’t even hear Naruto come in. 

“Teme?!” He yelled walking into the kitchen and as always my heart speed up and swelled seeing him and it made me wonder more how can I harbor feelings for another?

I approached him grabbing him by the waist and kissing him passionately feeling as if I might never get another chance to.

“Wow Sasuke you missed me that much?” he asked seductively.

“Yeah the house was less dobey without you around” I teased kissing his neck.

Naruto giggled “Well let’s take this up to the shower cause I smell like a fox.”

Sasuke chuckled but lifted him up bridal style carrying him upstairs. And made sure Naruto was Thoroughly satisfied when he got done with him.

It was Saturday evening and Sasuke was waiting for Neji they were finally talking about making a trip to the border to investigate. But Sasuke’s mind was somewhere else he hadn’t thought about the incident since Naruto came back. But since now he was seeing Neji finally he was anxious. What if it made things weird between them now.

He looked up from the tree he was leaning up against and saw Neji approaching. And familiar thing happened his chest tightened and heart speed up.....oh no. He thought to himself.

Neji got closer but Sasuke noticed he was distracted he didn’t even look at him when he sat down.

“Hello” Sasuke greeted quietly staring at Neji who was currently pulling strolls out avoiding my gaze.

“Hi” he said simply still not looking..... was he upset from the other night?

“Are you okay?” Sasuke asked genuinely concerned sliding closer. 

“I’m fine Uchiha” Neji said dismissively.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow “So we’re back on last name bases now? 

Neji rolled his eyes and sighed “ I’m..I’m sorry it’s just... nothing” he said still looking down.

Sasuke felt a sting in his heart he can tell something was wrong. Neji was never the one to show his problems on the forefront so it must be bad.

Without realizing what he doing he reached out to grab Neji chin to face him slightly hearing him gasp at the sudden contact.

Sasuke saw those lilac eyes he was growing fonder of with each passing day. And a nasty bruise on Neji’s lip that was in the process of healing. He narrowed his brows in anger.

“What happened?” He asked clenching his another hand in a fist trying to calm down.

Neji recovered from the shocked of being touched in such a way to swipe Sasuke’s hand away.

“Nothing that can be fixed Sasuke just forget about it and let’s continue”. He said fidgeting with the strolls again. 

“Neji you can’t keep letting this happen your uncle can’t keep getting away with this” I say angerily.

Neji scoffed “He can when no is there to stop him this is hyuga family matters no one is allowed into our business. I’ve accepted my position in my family so there is nothing that can be done.

He said still not facing me I narrow my eyes in confusion.

“And What is that? being a human punching bag! I spat.

Neji looks at me with narrowed eyes.

“Neji look I know your family customs but when was beating the hyuga prodigy one of them?” I asked staring at him.

Neji smirked and shook his head “Some prodigy I am huh? I’m an Ambu captain and I can’t even defend myself against my 50 year old uncle. 

Sasuke could see the sadness in Neji’s face something he never saw and it made his heart skip. Someone who is so strong and hard to read was showing he felt emotions too.

Sasuke moved closer and Neji stared at him strangely.

“Why won’t you leave” I asked with curiosity.

Neji looked at him as if he said something unimaginable.

Are you insane? Leave my clan? he in said in a mocking tone.

“Yes” Sasuke simply replied 

Neji just stared and simply sighed “They’ll never let me they’ll blind me first and plus I couldn’t leave Hinata behide” he said staring off into the distance.

Sasuke understood he didn’t know why he even suggested such a thing. But was there really no helping Neji situation?.

“I’ll be fine Sasuke I’m already seen as weak by them don’t add yourself to the list.” He said looking weary.

This took Sasuke back a bit he really didn’t believe that about himself did he.

Neji.... he spoke quietly.

He turned to faced him not knowing when Sasuke had gotten so close. He had to admit he had been having strange feelings toward the Uchiha for awhile now. Something he didn’t know how to explain.

“Weak is what he is not you” I said staring deeply into his eyes. My heart was racing but I couldn’t move... I didn’t want to to.

“Be careful Sasuke it’s starting to sound like you actually care about about me.” He said slightly smirking staring back into Sasuke’s eyes. They were extremely close now.

“What if I do” he replied breathing slightly against Neji lips. He didn’t know what was happening but he wanted it to continue. 

Lips lightly brushing against each other’s Sasuke took the initiative and captured Neji lips. In a kiss he thought he ever only experience once with one person. Our mouthes moving together timidly Neji’s lips were so soft and warm. Sasuke released with a slight smooch looking back at Neji who eyes were half lidded looking as beautiful as ever.

And Before he knew it he grabbed Neji by the back of the head and smashed their lips together again in a more passionate kiss. Neji slightly shocked but quickly returning the same fever. Their tongues fought and danced with other for control which Neji finally let him have. He didn’t know when he ended up on top of Neji feverishly kissing his neck. While Neji moaned out beautiful noises.

“Sa..Sasuke” Neji moaned out trying to get his attention.Neji hadn’t never done anything like this before but damn Sasuke felt amazing. Kissing him and having his body on his was unlike anything he felt. He didn’t want it to stop but he knew he had to.

Sasuke was so over taken with lust and hearing Neji’s mewls that he was becoming undone. He dug his hands inside of Neji’s robe pulling it down to his shoulders. Kissing down his chest wanting more of him and those sounds.

Neji was shocked and panting and turned on Sasuke wasn’t planning on going too far wasn’t he? he gasped with his head tilted back as Sasuke kissed his chest and eventually his nipples. He bite his lip to muffled a whimper god this was amazing. But he had to stop it before it went to far.

Sasuke was busy making reach of Neji’s bottoms when he pushed him up.

“Sasuke w..we need to stop” he said panting looking up at me then reality hit me like a ton of bricks. What did I just do?

I jump up almost panicking “I..I have to go Neji” I stutter out. and dash away before he could respond. I couldn’t believe I just did that to Naruto how am I gonna explain myself I think as I rush home. He gonna hate me I betrayed him I feel a lump in my throat from thinking about it.

Neji sits up and tries to talk to Sasuke but he is already gone. He pulls his clothes back up his shoulders feeling disgusted for some reason then it hits him .....Naruto.


	9. Chapter 9

Sasuke stormed through the door in a panic he rushed to the kitchen to drink some water. 

“Sasuke are you okay?” He heard Naruto ask suddenly.

He jerked around surprised “ Oh..Uhm yes just a little dehydrated” he said closing his eyes.

He needed to tell Naruto the truth they had been through too much for him to keep something like this from him. 

But god he was terrified he didn’t want to lose him but at the same time he couldn’t fight his feelings for Neji anymore.

In an exasperated sigh “Naruto I need to tell you something.” 

Naruto blinked before responding “Okay” he said looking a little concerned.

Sasuke took a deep breathe “Naruto me and Neji kissed” I said not looking at him.

Naruto just stared killing Sasuke on the inside with every passing moment.

I couldn’t read his face at all which was even more terrifying did I break him?

While In my internal distraught “Well you are a good looking guy Sasuke I don’t blame Neji” Naruto said in a humorous tone.

I jerked my head to look at him in shock he had a small smile on his face.

...”Naruto did you hear what I just said?” I asked narrowing my brows.

“Yeah I did” he said nodding his head with the most carefree face imaginable.

“Well?.... are you upset with me?” I asked in a why not kind of way.

“No why would I be” he replied looking confused.

Sasuke was truly confused. He knew Naruto was kinda always dismissive about certain things but this was ridiculous.

Sasuke stood up abruptly “Naruto! Listen to me I kissed a guy that wasn’t you! why are you acting like you don’t care!” I spat panting.

Naruto stood up to go pour some tea still not bothered. “I’m not acting teme because I know you don’t love me anyless.” He said drinking his tea.

Sasuke looked at him puzzled I mean it was true he didn’t love him any different. 

“I mean I’ve kissed Sakura a few times” he said casually.

Sasuke heart almost stopped “Y...you what?” He asked slowly approaching Naruto.

Naruto looked around confused “Uhm what I just said....Sasuke it’s no big deal.”

“WHAT THE HELL YOU MEAN NO BIG DEAL?! YOU JUST ADMITTED TO CHEATING WITH SAKURA BEHIDE MY BACK.”!!!

Naruto tilted his head to the side lost. ”That’s cheating? I thought that only counts if we sleep together”.

Sasuke was bewildered Naruto couldn’t be that dense....right? He took slow breathes before responding.

“Yes Naruto making out with your teammate is cheating okay?” He said slowly.

“Ew we don’t make out teme it’s like a little peck on the lips type thing.Like if she feeling sad or something I see it as form of affection to make people feel better.”

He said drinking his tea again.

Sasuke couldn’t be more mind blown at this point of course Naruto saw kissing someone as a way to make them feel better. So could I really be mad at him for not knowing social norms. I mean he didn’t grow with people to show him decent love until later. Hell I had parents but I was still afflicted in the love and care department even before their deaths.

I sigh “So Naruto you don’t have feelings for her” I ask in a low voice.

He scrunched up his face “Of course not teme she just my friend” he chuckled.

He walked over to me hugging my waist “ I only have feelings for you” he said pecking my lips I melted in his embrace. I could never be mad at this blonde idiot.

“I assume thats why you kissed Neji to make him feel better?” he asked suddenly.

Sasuke thought about it in a way he kinda did.He was feeling down.But other factors played into it as well. Could I be honest and tell I actually like Neji romantically. Cause something is telling me Naruto doesn’t really get what I’m saying. But god we kissed should that say enough. He did say he know I love him the same the thought of all this is giving me a headache.

“Yes” he replied and decided was the best answer for now. 

“Oh that’s sweet teme does he have feelings for you? Naruto asked looking curious.

To be honest Sasuke didn’t know how Neji felt I mean he did let him kiss him. The brunette definitely knew how I felt.

I sigh “I don’t know” I respond because I truly didn’t.

Naruto nodded “Well teme I’m not mad Neji is a nice person he deserves to feel good once in a while too” resting his head on my chest. 

Sasuke couldn’t believe what he was hearing was Naruto really okay with this. But only someone like him would be. I hug him tighter being more in love with him than I ever thought I could be in that moment. 

Now it was time for the hard part talking to the other person trying to make his way into my heart as well.


	10. Chapter 10

I wait for Neji at our usual spot and time feeling anxious. Could we even face other now? Cause if we like it or not this is something we can’t just walk away from or ignore anymore. 

Suddenly I sense someone about to jump down in front of me but before I could react it was Neji. But he had on his Anbu gear. 

He lifted his mask revealing that beautiful face of his. Hair blowing softly in the wind I was mesmerized.

“Sasuke I’m leaving on S class mission and I don’t know how long I’m going to be gone”. He said abruptly looking tense.

I narrow my brow and push from the tree I was leaning against to walk closer to him.

“When did this come about” I ask 

“Hokage orders as of this morning” he deadpanned.

I blink wondering if the mission was so sudden apparently urgent why wasn’t he informed.?

“Goodbye Sasuke” Neji said about to leave.

This snapped Sasuke out of his thoughts he grabbed Neji’s forearm pulling him back. 

“What the hell Neji?” he asked with anger.

Neji looks back a bit surprised.

What! He replied through clenched teeth.

Sasuke just stared at him confused he didn’t expect this type of reaction.

“So that’s it? that’s all you have to say” I ask looking into his eyes hoping he gets what I mean.

He turns his head and sighs.

“Listen Sasuke there are more important things going on right now let’s just forget everything up until now its for the best... trust me.

He yanks his arm free and starts to leave again but this infuriates Sasuke who grabs him and slams him against the tree.

“I can’t forget! you don’t think I’ve tried? and you’re gonna just come here tell me all this and say goodbye like that like I’m never gonna see you see again”?! He said heaving.

Neji stares back a little shocked by his actions he thought Sasuke would agree to this. That everything up until now was a mistake. I mean he has Naruto where did Neji even stand in all that?

“Look Sasuke i did you a favor by letting you know before I left I’m suppose already be gone. Isn’t that enough? You can’t seriously think anything could come out of this?” He said in a get realistic tone.

Sasuke wasn’t sure what he doing either at the moment. But he couldn’t let Neji leave like that not without some clarity at least.

Neji.... I’m falling for you and I don’t think it’s stopping he replies moving closer. Neji blinks a few times he knew Sasuke liked him....but this was different.

“Sasuke” he sighs.

“Look your gonna go on your mission and your gonna come back and we’ll figure it out then can you at least give me that?” I say hopefully.

Neji really wants to say no but he really doesn’t want to be any later than he was. He looks around frustrated. 

“Okay” he saids softly 

“Thank you” Sasuke replies 

Neji begins to move out of his grip but not before he plants a deep soft kiss on him. Leaving him a bit wide eye but let’s it happen anyway and embraces it.

Sasuke melts into the kiss Neji lips were the only thing on his mind at the moment and he couldn’t resist to feel them again. He felt his heart beat faster with every movement of their lips. To think someone else was making him feel like this was.... unreal. 

They broke away with a slight smooch breathing In each other’s air. 

“Be safe Neji” he said cupping his cheek.

Neji merely nodded as if in a daze and then finally regained himself enough to dash away into the tree tops.

Sasuke stared into the distance he knows he didn’t need to worry but he cared about the boy now. And he didn’t tell him what kind of mission it was. He knows Neji only has one person that truly cared about him that being his cousin. But he wanted to change that for him if possible. He smiles softly praying to whoever they keep him safe and let those lilac eyes return to him.


End file.
